A Whisper in the Wind
by Rana Rai
Summary: Sequel to It Wasn't Always Lily. Shaila Potter has grown up in India, raised a true Indian princess with her mum, not knowing about a halfbrother. After a dance competeition, she runs into the arrogant Oliver Wood. It is hate at first sight. He thinks sh


(Ok; I am not done with It Wasn't Always Lily obviously, but this is the sequel if you don't mind spoilers... Since I'm a teacher, it will take me awhile to update both, but neither are abandoned.A few notes: It is AU, meaning it doesn't follow the books. I'm going to try and make it partially with themes from Bride and Prejudice.  
Oliver Wood is the same age as Fred/George.  
4 schools in the Triwizard this time.  
Harry is not the main character in this fic  
James graduated before 1978. That was the only way the ages could work out. His true love is Rana. Lily was his second wife. There is a twist around his death  
To avoid confusion, Rana was placed in a glass coffin with a preservation charm. She was not buried underground. James would go look at her everyday.He never got over her death and never stopped loving her. He never loved Lily even though he remarried.)

* * *

Rana groaned. Her head was killing her. Her whole body was sore. She felt as if she had been hit with the Cruciatus curse. She opened her eyes. It was so dark. She had to get home. James would be worried and Shaila would be crying. She had told James she'd be home before dark. Rana forced herself to sit up and bumped her head. "Ouch!" Rana exclaimed, rubbing her head. "What in Merlin…" she looked up and felt with her hands, feeling a solid object. She pushed with her hands, but what ever it was wouldn't budge. She felt weak. What was wrong? Where was she? She pushed again, using all her strength. It was heavy! As a matter of fact, the object felt as heavy as a big piece of glass. Rana frowned. She desperately searched for her wand as the memories filled her head.

_Rana was purposefully walking through the woods. She had to get to Dumbledore as she'd learned some critical information about Voldemort. It sickened her. Only a monster would divide his own soul into several pieces and hide them all over the world. Rana hugged her cloak. It was getting cold. She could let James know she'd be home late as soon as she got to Hogwarts. Rana quickened her steps and stopped, closing her eyes to apparate. She frowned. A shield in the forest? How was that possible? She'd apparated into the forest without a problem. She walked another mile and tried again. Rana yelled out in frustration and began to run. She stopped after two miles and concentrated. Failing, she began to breathe heavily. She got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She rushed through the woods. Maybe she could apparate once she was out of the woods. Rana stopped, hearing a rustling behind her and drew her wand just in case before turning around. She was shocked. "Peter? What are you doing here?" She noticed the fearful expression on his face. "What's wrong?" _

_Peter suddenly stood tall. "I can't let you go."  
_

"_What?" Rana whispered. "Peter, I have to get to Dumbledore and then to my husband and daughter."_

_Peter raised his wand and pointed it her. Rana paled and gripped her wand. She'd suspected Peter had gotten mixed up with the wrong group, but didn't want to believe it._

"_You know too much. I won't let you hurt my Master. He has ordered me to dispose of you."_

"_Peter!" Rana begged. "You're making a mistake…Come back to us. You know this isn't what you want. You can do so much good for the world. Peter, you still have that chance!"_

_Peter glared. "He helps me," he said venomously and before Rana had a chance to defend herself, he muttered "Avasa Kedavra!" A blue light shot out of the wand, striking her in the heart. Rana fell to the ground, unconscious._

"Damn him!" Rana yelled, realizing Peter had tried to kill her. She would have been dead had Peter not mispronounced the death curse. She had to get home quickly. What if her family was in danger? Finally she found her wand. "Bombarda!" She yelled. She suddenly shut her eyes at the sound of glass shattering. She shook her head, confused and felt a very large hole and pushed herself through. Her feet touched ground and she looked around. "Lumos," she whispered. Her jaw dropped, noticing the now shattered glass coffin. What in Merlin had she been doing in a coffin? At least the coffin hadn't been underground. She didn't know how she would have gotten above ground as she was so weak. Rana mentally shook her head. First, she would get home and then try to figure out what in Bludgers was going on. She started to walk, not having the energy to apparate at that moment. Within 10 minutes, she stopped, staring at her home, the Dark Mark hovering above her home.

"NOOOOO!" Rana screamed. She pulled at her hair and rushed into the house, not finding James or Shaila anywhere. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as she ran through all the rooms. The house was in shambles. "I'll kill him!" she yelled. "I'll kill him!" she screamed and raced out of the house before she collapsed on the steps, burying her head in her arms as she burst into sobs. She didn't even look up, hearing a sound.

Remus walked up to Godric's Hollow for the second time that night. He sighed sadly. He'd failed Rana. He stopped, suddenly, seeing a figure on the steps. Quickly drawing his wand, he approached the figure. It was shaking and was crying out in loss. He furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

Rana slowly lifted her head, tears streaming freely down her face.

Remus gasped. "R-Rana?" he stuttered, flabbergasted. He pointed his wand at her. What if it was an imposter? Rana was dead. That's what everyone thought…they'd found her body…but then what about the repot about her coffin shattering just a few minutes ago. "When and where did James propose to you?"

"James! Shaila!" she cried. She hiccupped. "7th year, in the moonlight. He took me out on his broom and we flew over the lake. It was so romantic. When we landed he held my hand and told me how much he loved me and..and asked me to m-marry him. We were supposed to be together forever…..me, him, Shaila, and any other children we may have had…"

Remus lowered his wand. It was really her. How? He didn't know. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're…You're alive." He gasped. "How? Oh, Rana…Thank Merlin. Where have you been?"

Rana wiped her eyes furiously. "Of course I'm alive, Remus and I was on a mission. Though it was the oddest thing, I woke up with a headache and was in a coffin." She looked down, tears rolling down her face as she looked back at what was once her home.

Remus shook his head. "Rana, honey; you have been gone for two years. You never came home. James searched for you for 5 months and he…he found your body." He frowned "And now….he's gone."

"WHAT?!" Rana screamed. "No… that's impossible!" she cried. She drew away. "I'll kill him! I'm going to kill Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort!" She moved to run off when Remus pulled her back.

"Rana! Stop!"

Rana struggled. "Let me go, Remus! They took away my family and now they will pay!"

Remus stared at her. "Are you seriously considering taking on Voldemort on your own? That's a death wish and you know it!"

Rana glared at him. "As a matter of fact I am. If I die, so be it. My daughter and husband are gone," she sobbed.

Remus' breath caught in his throat. "I can't stop you, can I?"

"No," Rana said, fury in her eyes.

Remus shoulders sagged, defeated. He sighed. "At least, let me show you something before you go. Wait here."

Rana's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but be quick. I have to avenge my family."

"Rana…" Remus sighed and hung his head. Rana was stubborn. The only one who could make her change her mind was James, but he was gone now. He disapparated with a pop and hurried into his cottage in Hogsmeade. Minerva and Albus were trying to calm down his goddaughter, a wailing Shaila, but to no avail. He gently took the girl into his arms. She was lucky indeed. Had Shaila been at Godric's Hollow tonight, she wouldn't even be alive. He looked at Mineva and Albus. "Albus, Minerva…Rana is alive. She saw the Dark Mark." He swallowed. "She is insistent on going after Voldemort and for some strange reason, she wants to kill Peter. I guess she doesn't know he's dead, but why she wants to kill him, I don't know."

McGonagall gasped. "Mrs. Potter? Alive? But how is that possible, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Maybe, Minerva, she was never really dead. Remus, hold her off. We'll be there as soon as possible." Remus nodded and apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

Rana looked up quickly, hearing crying. "Shaila, baby?" she whispered. She hurried to Remus and took the three-year-old into her arms. "Oh, baby. How you have grown. Shhh Mommy's here now. Mommy's here. "

Shaila put her thumb into her mouth, "Mama?" she cried. Rana smiled. Even though it had apparently been so long, a child never forgot her mother.

"Yes, baby. But we have to go. It's not safe."

"Dada?" Shaila whimpered.

Rana felt a tear roll down her face. "Daddy can't come with us right now. Bad men hurt him." Shaila started to cry, but stopped when she saw her Mommy crying. She reached her hand up onto her cheek. "Don't cry, Mama."

Rana choked back her tears and turned to Remus. "I'm leaving Remus. Don't try to stop me. Don't try to find me."

"Rana! Wait! There's something you should know…" He sunk down, defeated. He was too late. Rana had disappeared with a pop.


End file.
